staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Września 2001
thumb|left 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Kawa czy herbata? 08.45 Lassie (15): Lekcja życia - serial przygodowy, Kanada 09.10 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany, Polska 09.35 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 09.40 Julek i zwierzęta - pr. dla dzieci 10.00 Hornblower (5/8) - serial 10.50 Telezakupy 11.10 Sfinks - zagadki historii: Kleopatra - ostatni uśmiech faraonów (1/2) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 11.40 Ups and Down (7) - kurs języka angielskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy mag. inf. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Plebania (79) - serial obycz. 13.15 Gotowanie na ekranie - mag. 13.35 Telezakupy 13.50 Czas na komputer - magazyn 14.15 60. Zjazd Towarzystwa Chirurgów Polskich: Bez narkozy 14.25 Dobra szkoła 14.35 Abecadło kina: Operator - rep. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Polskie Cmentarze Wojenne: Charków, Katyń i Miednoje - reportaż 15.25 Klasa na obcasach (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.00 Moda na sukces (1448) - telenowela, USA 16.25 Pr. Komitetów Wyborczych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Lider: Unia Wolności 17.35 Klan - telenowela, Pol. 18.05 Pr. Komitetów Wyborczych 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bob budowniczy - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt. 19.10 Wybory Polaków 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: ZAPOMNIANA ODYSEJA - film dok. 21.10 Sensacje XX wieku 22.05 Szept prowincjonalny 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 22.45 Sportowy flesz 22.50 Rozmowy na nowy wiek 23.20 BRACIA WITMANOWlE - film psychologiczny, Polska/Francja/Węgry 00.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.20 Lopaka i jego przyjaciel delfin 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Na dobre i na złe (68): Mszyce i ludzie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 09.30 Pięćdziesiątka Staśka Wielanka (1) - koncert 10.25 Amerykański Korpus Pokoju - film dokumentalny Stanisława Wolnego 10.50 Lucy Sullivan (5/16) - serial 11.15 Starowiery, czyli wierność tradycji 11.35 Ocean Tajemnic (23/26) - serial 12.00 Piknik Dwójki: Gorące rytmy Jose Torresa 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Ich pięcioro (72) - serial 13.55 Opowieści według Enid Blyton (9/44): Przygoda na wyspie (1) - serial przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt. 14.25 Litwo, Ojczyzno moja 14.50 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (342): Odrzucone listy - telenowela, Polska 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (11): Sens życia - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 17.00 Pr. Komitetów Wyborczych 18.05 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 20.00 Wybory parlamentarne 2001 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.30 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Zmiennicy (13/15): Spotkanie z Temidą - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986 (57 min) 22.40 PSY 2. OSTATNIA KREW - film sensacyjny, Polska 00.25 36. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans: Msza flamenco - Paco Pena 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial anim. 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 Za wszelką cenę - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 09.30 Fraglesi - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt. 10.00 Pokój 107 (5/13): Opiekunka do dziecka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 10.45 Dom "Muratora" - program poradnikowy 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów - serial obyczajowy, Wlk. Bryt. 12.00 Zaproszenie: W Starej Wieży miasta Chełm - magazyn (powt.) 12.20 Życiorysy z refrenem: Andrzej Zieliński - program rozrywkowy 12.45 ZUS radzi - program poradnikowy 13.00 Legendy dalekich światów - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Wielkie eskapady - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenow. 15.30 Etos: Na leśnym biwaku - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 15.55 Gość Trójki 16.05 Rodno zemia - mag. 16.30 Lassie - serial przygodowy, Kanada 17.00 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 18.05 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Forum Wyborcze Gdańsk 2001 - pr. public. 19.00 Kino wieczorne: I kto tu kłamie - kom., Fr. 20.35 Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 Parada humoru - serial kom. 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo, Trójka 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Odkryj nowy świat: Forum organizacji pozarządowych - pr. public. 22.45 Jazz nocą: Bogdan Hołownia & Grażyna - koncert 23.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon (48) - serial animowany 07.25 Power Rangers (44) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Jezioro marzeń (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08.45 Asy z klasy (24) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.40 Cud miłości (100) - telenowela, Peru 10.35 Po prostu miłość (34) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 11.30 Rodzina zastępcza (68): Niewłaściwy generał - serial komediowy, Polska 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (55) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.30 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.30 Amazonki - reality show 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Power Rangers (45) - serial fantastyczny, USA 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Pokemon (49) - serial anim. 16.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (56) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.45 Jezioro marzeń (34) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Cud miłości (101) - telenowela, Peru 18.30 Informacje 18.45 Sport 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Program wyborczy 19.05 DZIKI KSIĘŻYC (71) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.55 SPEED - niebezpieczna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Zostać Miss (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Pacyna, wyk. Dominika Figurska, Aleksandra Nieśpielak 00.45 MÓJ TATA JEST NIEWINNY (1) - film kryminalny, Włochy 02.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Prawo do szczęścia (41) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Potęga miłości (66) - telenow. 07.50 Guziczek (13/26) - serial anim. 08.15 Myszorki na prerii (9/26) - serial animowany 08.40 Łebski Harry (3/86) - serial 09.05 Świat Bobby'ego (51/52) - serial animowany 09.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother: Zobacz więcej - reality show 11.25 Big Brother: Ring - reality show 12.40 Guziczek (13/26) - serial anim. 13.05 Myszorki na prerii (9/26) - serial animowany 13.30 Łebski Harry (3/86) - serial 13.55 Świat Bobby'ego (51/52) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.15 Pogoda 16.20 Virginia (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.15 Big Brother: W cztery oczy - reality show 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.40 13 POSTERUNEK 2 (3/42) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko 22.15 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny 22.45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.25 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 23.55 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.00 Big Brother: Ring - reality show 02.10 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.35 V Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Eek!stravaganza (31) - serial animowany, USA 08.20 Lochy i smoki (5) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 08.50 Program publicystyczny 09.20 Gladiatorzy - reality show 10.20 Na południe (60) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Prawo jazdy - komedia sensacyjna, USA 13.20 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.50 TV4 KROPKA PL - magazyn internetowy 14.20 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Eek!stravaganza (32) - serial animowany, USA 16.15 Lochy i smoki (6) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Gladiatorzy - reality show 17.30 Wybory 2001 - program public. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Na południe (61) - serial sens. 19.00 Gladiatorzy - reality show 20.00 MILLENNIUM (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Cliff Bole/Jim Charletson, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Megan Gallagher, Brittany Tiplady, Terry O'Quinn 20.55 Pierwsza fala (2) - serial SF, Kanada 1998, reż. Holly Dale/Rob LaBelle, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Rob LaBelle, Dana Brooks, Roger R. Cross (50 min) 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 Wybory 2001 - program publicystyczny 22.15 Kojak (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 23.15 Gladiatorzy - reality show 00.00 Family Guy 2 (2) - serial kom. 00.30 Podwójna gra (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 1984, reż. Bob Shayne, wyk. Jennifer O'Neill, Antony Hamilton, Richard Anderson, Mykel T. Williamson (45 min) 01.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 02.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Teledyski 07.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 09.35 Teleshopping 10.10 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 11.00 Perła - telenowela 11.45 Śmiej się razem z nami 12.15 Teleshopping 13.15 Nie z tego świata - serial 13.45 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 14.15 Gra w przeboje 14.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 18.00 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 18.30 Żar tropików - serial 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial 20.00 Hot Wired - film fabularny, USA 21.40 Zapomniana - horror, USA 23.30 Żar tropików - serial 00.30 Hot Wired - film fabularny, USA 02.00 Zapomniana - horror, USA 03.35 Teleshopping thumb|left 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Od A do Z: Andrzej Sikorowski - program Krzysztofa Glondysa 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Kawa czy herbata? 08.40 Klan (480) - telenowela, Pol. 09.05 Dzieci dzieciom - pr. dla dzieci 09.20 Z dziecięcej półki - dla dzieci 09.30 Jest jak jest (1/19): Small biznes - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.00 M jak miłość (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.40 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej (powt.) 11.05 W Polskę idziemy, czyli Jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa (2) - program artystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ze starego albumu - reportaż 12.40 Awangarda krakowska (4): Jan Brzękowski - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Klan (480) - telenowela, Pol. 13.30 Golec uOrkiestra Wszystkim na uciechę - koncert (powt.) 14.25 Gdzieś w Bieszczadach - program Mai Kossakowskiej i Zofii Haloty (powt.) 14.45 Festiwal Muzyczny Łańcut '94: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Divertimento F-dur KV 138 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Małe ojczyzny: Gniazdo - film dokumentalny Władysława Jurkowa 15.35 Co nam w duszy gra: Lato (2): Jesteśmy na wczasach - pr. art. 16.30 Kundle i reszta (11/26): Ostrożny jak tygrys - serial animowany 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Lider: Unia Wolności 17.30 Sportowy tydzień 18.20 Teleokazja 18.35 Klan (480) - telenowela, Pol. 19.00 Polacy na Białorusi: Pomnik dziejów - reportaż 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (4): Odludek - serial animowany, Polska 1988 (9 min) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Zmiennicy (13/15): Spotkanie z Temidą - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Stanisław Bareja 21.00 Jestem: Ewa Bem - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Zaproszenie: Kraina piękna jak baśń - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 22.00 17 września - portret jednego dnia - pr. Dariusza Baliszewskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Wybory Polaków 23.05 Ze sztuka na ty: IGOR - OPOWIEŚĆ O AKTORZE... - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Sapiji 00.05 Ze sztuka na ty: Sto lat Filharmonii - magazyn 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 00.45 Powtórzenia thumb|left 06:30 Samolot dziadka - familijny, USA 1999, 82 min. 08:05 Pocztówki Clive's Jamesa: Melbourne - dokumentalny, W. Brytania, 50 min. 09:05 Wspinaczka życia - film akcji, USA 2000, 88 min. 10:35 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Anette Benning - dokumentalny, USA, 30 min. 11:10 Poczta do szefa - familijny, USA 1999, 85 min. 12:45 Nieznany świat mody - dokumentalny, USA, 47 min. 13:40 Tę jedną noc - romantyczny, USA 2000, 88 min. 15:15 Cinema, cinema, odc. 37 - magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 15:45 Młodociani golfiarze - komedia, USA 1998, 90 min. 17:25 Samolot dziadka - familijny, USA 1999, 82 min. 19:00 Jak zabić psa sąsiada - komedia, USA 2000, 102 min. 21:00 Być zabójcą - film akcji, Niemcy 1999, 84 min. 22:30 Kolekcjoner kości - sensacyjny, USA 1999, 113 min. 00:30 Britannic - sensacyjny, USA 2000, 93 min. 02:10 Cube - science fiction, USA 1998, 86 min. 03:45 Detonator - film akcji, USA 1998, 87 min. 05:20 Nieznany świat mody - dokumentalny, USA, 47 min. WTK 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Ostatni świadek - film sensacyjny / Polska 1970 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Niebo nad Berlinem - film obyczajowy / Niemcy/Francja 1987 13.05 Z familijnego archiwum (2) - program genealogiczny 13.15 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 13.30 Moja firma - rozmowa z... 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Muzyczne popołudnie 15.40 Nie ma jak Pozna˝ - program publicystyczny 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 17.30 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.50 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 18.00 WTK dzieciom: Zaczarowany o│ˇwek - serial animowany 18.10 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.40 Puls Dnia - wydanie główne 19.00 10 minut dla...- rozmowa z politykiem 19.10 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymać formę 19.25 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 19.45 Puls Sportu 20.00 Zbuntowana piętnastolatka - film obyczajowy / USA 1956 21.35 Kawa na ławę- program publicystyczny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.25 Puls sportu 22.40 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 23.00 10 minut dla...- rozmowa z politykiem 23.15 Universal Soldier - film science fiction / USA 1992 01.00 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymać formę 01.15 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowoťci wydawnicze 01.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 09.00 Nyheder, børneprogrammer, uddannelsesmæssige / dokumentar 21.00 TV-med Avicel Horisont og Sport: Omfattende fréttaþáttur 22.00 Guilty Hearts (kv): Amerikansk efterfølger i to dele (1:2) 23.25 Det Radikale Venstres landsmøde 23.55 Brian Benben show: Amerikansk komedie klasse fortæller reporter Brian (6:9) 00.15 Stingers: Australsk model kategori, som rapporterer arbejde af politifolk i Brisbane, Australien thumb|left16.00 Den kemiske arv 1:3 16.30 Familier i forandring (7:8) 17.00 Deadline 17.08 Danskere (445) 17.10 Gyldne Timer 18.30 Den farvede verden (3:4) 19.00 OBS 19.05 Sådan er livet 20.00 Bogart 20.30 Viva 21.00 Kuren 23.00 Deadline 23.30 Byens tage 23.35 Gadens melodi 23.45 Sigøjnerkongen thumb|left|156px 09.30 Skolefjernsyn 09.30 Italia på italiensk: Venezia (1:5) 10.00 Verden i farger: Fargesans (1:4) 10.30 Vingeslag 11.00 Business - hva er det? (1:10) 11.30 Once upon a time, but when?: The Princess and the Pea 11.45 Áh, i njunni ja áhku gáibi (1:3) 12.00 Siste nytt 12.05 Kunst nå 12.35 Med sjel og særpreg: Mikal med fagotten (5) 13.00 Siste nytt 13.05 Dok22: Når fengsler blir forretning 14.00 Siste nytt 14.05 Gudstjeneste i Birkeland kirke 14.35 Norge rundt 15.00 Siste nytt 15.05 Etter skoletid 15.07 Disneytimen 16.00 Siste nytt 16.03 Etter skoletid fortsetter 16.05 Puggandplay 16.15 Ocean Girl 16.45 Puggandplay 17.00 Oddasat 17.10 Mánáid-tv - Samisk barne-tv: Kárenina (2:6) 17.25 PS - ung i Sverige 17.40 Tegnsatt 17.55 Nyheter på tegnspråk 18.00 Barne-TV 18.00 Teddy og Annie (3) 18.10 Capelito 18.15 Franklin 18.30 Manns minne 18.40 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Puls 20.00 Greven av Monte Cristo (5:8) 20.55 Distriktsnyheter 21.00 Siste nytt med TVsporten 21.10 Redaksjon 21 21.40 Norge i dag 22.00 Dok22: Kroppens kjemi: Hormonhelvetet (1:3) 22.55 Fulle fem 23.00 Kveldsnytt med TVsporten 23.20 Profil: Plácido Domingo 00.20 Nyhetsblikk thumb|left 18.00 Siste nytt 18.05 Schrödingers katt 18.40 Maktkamp på Falcon Crest (9:59) 19.30 Verdensmester 20.00 Siste nytt 20.10 Nyhetsblikk 20.55 Kundun (kv) 23.05 Siste nytt 23.10 Veronicas verden - Veronica’s Closet (19:22) 23.30 Redaksjon 21 thumb|left 06.00 SVT Morgon 09.30 UR-Akademin 10.30 Barnens århundrade (2:10) 10.45 Runt i naturen 11.00 Våra landskap 11.15 Barnmorgon 12.00 Rapport 12.15 Gudstjänst från domkyrkan i Tallinn 13.15 Uppdrag Granskning 14.30 Vi två (kv) 16.00 Rapport 16.05 Gröna rum 16.35 Mitt i naturen 17.05 Rederiet 18.00 Bolibompa 18.01 Björnes magasin (2:5) 18.30 Lilla Sportspegeln 19.00 Frida med hjärtat i handen 19.30 Rapport 20.00 Ivar Kreuger (1:3) 21.00 Plus 21.30 Mat 22.10 Klippet - The Bull (7) 22.55 Rapport 23.05 Kulturnyheterna 23.15 Dödens tunnel - livets port 00.10 Nyheter från SVT24 thumb|left 16.00 Agenda Special 17.00 Oddasat 17.10 Mosaik 17.40 Nyhetstecken 17.45 Uutiset 17.55 Regionala nyheter 18.00 Aktuellt 18.15 Livslust 19.00 Kulturnyheterna 19.10 Regionala nyheter 19.30 P.S. 20.00 Nova 21.00 Aktuellt 22.10 Fotbollskväll 22.50 Seinfeld (24) 23.25 UR-Akademin 00.25 UR-Akademin. Samlade kurser Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2001 roku